Una noche mas
by MarcusNiro
Summary: no me pertenecen los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn son de Akina Amano y bueno si todo eso, todas las recomendaciones, sugerencias y demas son aceptadas pero siempre con respeyo.que mas debo decir? aaaa si bueno soy nuevo y si quieren que escriba de alguien o algo por favor dejenlo en lo comentarios yo les respondere si me parece viable o no Advertencias: Lemon


los personajes de Katekyo Hitman reborn le pertenecen a Akira Amano, yo solo hago que mojen sus camas y duerman calientitos,recomendaciones lo que quieran lo recibo con gusto pero por favor siempre con respeto

ADVERTENCIA: lemon

-Bo….boss, ¿puedo estar aquí?

-sí, claro. ¿Pesadillas de nuevo? Dice Tsuna dejándole un espacio a su lado

Chrome sin decir nada se acuesta al lado del castaño e intenta dormirse

Después de un par de horas Tsuna aún no puede dormir, no, no era por que estuviera preocupado ni por que estuvieran atrapados en el futuro. Nada de eso más bien era porque tenía un problema si miraba para abajo (¿qué será?) hace ya varios días Chrome se pasaba a su cama por que no podía dormir, él no podía sacarla pero había un problema cuando ella estaba allí el no descansaba en toda la noche y en la mañana tenía que correr a cambiarse los pantalones para que ella no notara nada extraño en su jefe.

Él no podía más, pero que le pasaba es sensación ¿Qué era? Nunca se había sentido así, ni cuando veía a kyoko-chan ¿qué le pasaba? ¿Qué era lo que hacia esa chica medio desnuda en su cama que a él lo hacía sentirse así?

Creía haber escuchado algo de Reborn algo de sus amantes y que sentirse extraño era normal en un chico.

De repente escucho a Chrome hablar dormida

-bo…boss

-dime Chrome ¿necesitas algo?

Ella no respondió nada, Tsuna se tranquilizó después de todo ella todas las noches decía lo mismo. Tsuna quedo paralizado cuando Chrome se movió dormida y su mano quedo peligrosamente cerca de su miembro. Ella se despertó

-boss…..usted está… dijo señalando el miembro de Tsuna

-yo…lo siento Chrome-chan. Dijo muy apenado

-está bien yo lo arreglare

Chrome se levantó y se colocó encima de Tsuna

-Le ayudare con esto boss

Tsuna iba a negarse pero quedo completamente impotente cuando sintió la mano de su compañera en su erección, soltó un gemido involuntario y se llevó la mano a la boca.

-es malo que una señorita haga esto, Tsuna tomo a Chrome y la coloco debajo de él. Le beso la boca muy suavemente como si fuera de porcelana, bajaba por su cuello dando besos al azar, combinados con pequeños mordiscos. Cuando Tsuna se acercó al oído de Chrome ella se estremeció, había perdido toda su fuerza. No podía moverse

-lo siento Chrome no lo soporto más, no tengo fuerza para contenerme

Ella solo asintió, Tsuna bajaba por su cuello y quitaba lentamente los botones, cuando llego a su pecho volvió a subir. Tomo con una de sus manos uno de sus senos, acerco la boca y saco la lengua. Solo toco la punta de uno de ellos y Chrome no pudo aguantar un gemido de placer, el siguió en su labor, pero una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su cara cuando escucho tal hermoso sonido. Seguía mimando su pecho y rozando su lengua cuando Chrome perdió completamente el control al sentir algo rozando en su parte de abajo. Si solo eso se sentía tan bien, como seria cuando su jefe la tocara realmente. Él estaba jugando con ella, la hacía desesperarse poco a poco disfrutando de cada zona de su cuerpo.

-b…bo…boss

Solo eso podía decir, Tsuna le exitaba escuchar su nombre con esa voz temblorosa. Su mano bajo, se metió en la pijama de Chrome y toco por encima de su ropa interior su cuerpo. Ella intentaba contener los gemidos. Pero…..era demasiado, eso le hizo pensar a Tsuna que debía esforzarse más lo suficiente como para que le fuera imposible retener los suspiros, así que le quito la ropa interior y toco con su dedo, él nunca había hecho esto ¿qué iba a saber? Todo estaba mojado

-estas muy mojada Chrome

-no, hay no… er... eres malo boss

Tsuna sonrio y decidió usar algo más, Chrome parecía estar delirando cuando sintió algo mojado en su zona privada, se movía en círculos, era perfecto ella no aguantaría esto

-¿se siente bien Chrome-chan? Ella simplemente asintió

Tsuna descubrió cierta parte que parecía diferente en toda esa zona y decidió tocarla con la lengua cuando lo hizo Chrome grito, pero no era un grito de dolor era un grito de placer.

-alto, boss

Tsuna se detuvo pensó que había hecho algo mal

-lo lamento Chro…

-boss es mi turno

Ella lo coloco contra la pared

-usted ya ha jugado demasiado con migo

Tsuna se sonrojo no tenía idea de que iba a suceder. Se sorprendió al ver a Chrome en su parte de abajo que aún seguía parada ella quito el pantalones y con la lengua toco la punta comenzó a moverlo de arriba abajo, Tsuna no soporto mucho y se corrió rápidamente en su boca, pero antes de que el descansara su paquete ya estaba parado de nuevo, se acostó en la cama, pensando que todo había terminado y Chrome se sentó sobre él, eso si no, esa posición no la soportaría, Chrome comenzaba a moverse de arriba abajo lentamente y Tsuna solo sentía el placer increíble.

-Chrome ¿puedo…?

-sí, boss

Tsuna la tomo por la cintura y lentamente introdujo su miembro en Chrome, Tsuna avanzaba más el ritmo y sentía como la respiración de Chrome no podía mantenerse, intento soportar hasta que ella terminara y al final se corrieron juntos.

-Chrome-chan ¿estuvo bien?

-sí, boss mañana vendré de nuevo a dormir


End file.
